Gone
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: REWRITTEN AGAIN What would happen if one fatal night, tragedy struck. One things for sure, Shane will never be the same again. Warning, small mention of suicide. I do not own Camp Rock. Oneshot.
1. Gone

Gone

Mitchie's Point of View

I was sitting in my room, debating whether or not to call Shane. Last night seemed like a dream. I would have never thought that Shane Gray would propose to me. That was the dream of millions of girls and now it was my reality. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have found the perfect guy at the age of 16. Now I was going to marry the perfect guy a mere two years later. Shane and I had already set the wedding date; August 12. August 12 was the date Shane's parents had gotten married.

Eventually, I decided to go to his apartment and surprise him. I got in the cherry red convertible that Shane had gotten me for my 17th birthday. The top was up because it was pouring rain.

I pulled up to a stop light and stopped slowly. The car behind me was approaching too fast. He didn't even try to stop. The car hit me in the back and forced me forward, right into the path of a huge truck that didn't have time to react. The last thing I saw was the bright lights heading towards me.

Shane's Point of View

I ran into the room as soon as they let me. I refused to believe that Mitchie, my Mitchie, was in there, dying because of a car accident. She laid there, blood still trickling from her many wounds. Tears flowed down my face at the sight. She opened her eyes drearily.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You're awake," I sighed in relief, foolishly thinking that this meant she was going to be okay. "You're going to be okay," I whispered as I grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. She shook her head slightly.

"No, I won't be." Tears flowed from our eyes. Looking into her beautiful eyes, I was silent. The silence was only broken by the sound of the beeping of the heart monitor. I glanced at it and saw that it was dangerously low.

"Please, Mitchie, stay with me," I begged.

She cried even harder. "I want to but it's too hard."

"No," I whispered. Leaning over, I kissed her lightly on the lips. As I pulled back, she closed her eyes for the last time. The monitor held a single note, signaling her heart had stopped. "No," I repeated, slightly louder this time. Doctors and nurses rushed in. I felt hard, strong arms grab me and force me out of the room. I fought and thrashed, screaming, "NO!"

I was finally released in the waiting room. Nate and Jason walked over to me as I collapsed sobbing on the floor. My fists clenched, thinking about the person who had caused this. No, I did not know who did it but because of whoever he is Mitchie was gone. I glanced up in time to see a doctor walk out, shaking his head.

"NO!" I screamed. The world seemed to have stopped at that point but the pain kept coming. I was shaking from the pain. It felt like someone had torn out my heart. I sat there sobbing.

The doctor knelt down and handed me something. It was a ring, the ring I had given Mitchie just yesterday. Nate and Jason were looking at me, curious. In a silent response, I held up my left hand. A small gold band sat on top of my purity ring; an engagement ring. I remembered last night.

_Flashback_

_Mitchie was bouncing up and down in impatience._

_"Where are we going?" she asked for the billionth time._

_"Somewhere," I answered again. I laughed as she groaned at my response. We arrived there at that exact moment. She pulled me out of the car and sighed in disappointment. We were just at a restaurant._

_We talked for awhile. When dinner arrived, I suppressed a smile. The waiter lifted the lid off of the covered plate. Instead of food, a small diamond ring lay in the center of the plate. I heard her gasp as I got down on one knee._

_"Marry me," I begged. She nodded, smiling broadly._

Fresh tears escaped as I remembered. The guys managed to get me back to the apartment we had bought so we could be closer to the girls. A voice made my head snap up.

"Why so sad, popstar?" Mitchie laughed.

Nate's Point of View

Shane's head snapped up and his eyes became unfocused.

"Mitchie," he whispered, gazing at an empty spot.

"She's not here," I said, worried, "She's dead."

"No, Mitchie's standing right there," he insisted and pointed at the same spot. When he looked at me, his eyes became fully focused again. I forced him to look there again. His expression turned to pain. "She's gone," he sobbed.

Shane's Point of View

The hallucinations got worse and worse. It was when Nate walked into my room when I was having a conversation with one that he forced me to go get help. I refused, promising him that I would right after the funeral.

Tears streamed down my face as I finished getting dressed in my tux. Nate came in and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and went to lean against the doorframe of what used to be the room that Mitchie and I shared. Tears were flowing even harder. Nate and Jason had to drag me to the limo because my legs had stopped working. When we got out I kept my head down to try to hide the tears.

The funeral was decked in black roses and people dressed in black crying. I was one of them. After the minister finished making his speech, which I heard very little of because I was too busy crying, everyone got up to put a single rose on the coffin. Reporters were snapping pictures but I wasn't paying attention. When it was my turn, another hallucination hit.

"Mitchie," I whispered looking at her standing right in front of me.

Nate's Point of View

"Oh no," I muttered as Shane's eyes became unfocused. I quickly pulled him out of the room. Reporters followed, snapping pictures. I tried, and failed, to pull Shane back to reality.

Shane's Point of View

"You're alive," I said, not noticing Nate pulling me out of the room.

"Of course, popstar," she laughed.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"I never left," she smiled at me. Holding out her hand, she asked, "Can I have my ring back?"

"Sure." I reached into my pocket to grab the ring. When I pulled it out and looked at it, Mitchie disappeared. "No, Mitchie! Don't leave!" I screamed and collapsed, sobbing. Nate was instantly by my side, trying to comfort me. I looked at the engraving on the ring. It said, "I found you." I just sobbed even harder. Nate dragged me back to the limo and took me back to the apartment. The pain refused to cease. I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing.

Nate and Jason tried to cheer me up but nothing worked. I wouldn't sing, no matter how much they tried to make me and I yelled at them every time they tried. The hallucinations only got worse. Now I kept seeing Mitchie lying on the hospital bed, dying. I couldn't take it anymore but whenever I tried to kill myself, Nate and Jason found some way to stop me.

One day I went ballistic after one of my episodes. I ran to my room and smashed every instrument I owned. By the time I was done, shattered remains of guitars and cd's and ripped up pieces of sheet music littered my floor. Tears flowed down my face, dripping onto the floor. I looked at the picture sitting on the bedside table. It was a picture a waiter took of me and Mitchie kissing after I proposed. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest. My heart broke again as I pulled out the ring that I always carried in my pocket. I slipped off my own ring and strung the 2 of them onto a chain. When I put the chain around my neck, the rings sat right above my heart. I collapsed on the bed and sobbed for hours. Eventually I fell asleep.

The next day I decided to go for a short drive. I was feeling well enough to focus on the road. Nate and Jason objected at first but I managed to convince them. While I was driving, I noticed something odd. A car was driving on the wrong side of the road. He was headed right for me. I tried to swerve to avoid him but it was too late.

When I woke up in the hospital Nate and Jason were there. Their eyes were red from tears. They told me a drunk driver had hit me and tried to tell me I would be okay, but I could hear the lie in their voices. I grew more and more tired. Suddenly Mitchie was standing next to me.

"Ready to join me, popstar?" she asked sadly. Mitchie bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I could almost feel it. As her lips touched my cheek, I closed my eyes. Blackness swallowed me and I knew no more.

Nate's Point of View

Shane's eyes closed and the heart monitor held a single sustained note. Tears flowed down me and Jason's faces.

"Before he even got the chance to make me a birdhouse," Jason wailed. I was too devastated to say anything.

Just like that, Shane left our lives forever. I knew that he was with Mitchie now and this is what he wanted. He had told me before that all he wanted was to be with Mitchie. Still, I couldn't help but wishing he was there with us. I remembered all the times the four of us had spent laughing. Shane looked peaceful in death; almost like he was sleeping.

Me and Jason had vowed that we would never do another concert or cd. It would be wrong to continue without Shane. Shane was our best friend and I knew that he wouldn't be happy that we stopped performing but we agreed that it didn't feel right any more. When we went to clean out his and Mitchie's room, the two of us ended up on the floor in tears.

It wasn't fair that they had died so early. They didn't even have a chance to get married and have a family. They were the perfect couple and now life was never going to be the same.

For the next few days, their deaths were the headlines on every news program. Whenever we went out, we saw girls crying. I was furious at them. They were only crying because Shane was famous and they wished that they had dated him, not because they actually cared about him. They didn't know what it was really like to lose people as amazing as Shane and Mitchie. They brought out the best in each other and everyone around them. Mitchie saved Shane from himself and Shane brought Mitchie out from her shell.

I never let Jason see me cry. I felt like it made me look weak and I wanted Jason to think that I was stronger. I had to try to stay strong for Jason.

Shane's funeral was a few days later. They asked me to say a few words about Shane.

"Shane was a better person than anyone I know. Even in those years when he acted like a jerk he was still caring and wanted the best for his friends and family. He helped others when they needed it. Shane was the one who stood by my side and comforted me when I found out I had diabetes. He was always like a brother to me. I know that he is with Mitchie now and they are happy. I'm sure he wouldn't want our lives to be ruled by the grief of losing him. I know where ever he is, he's happy," I said. By the time I finished, tears were running down everyone's faces, including mine.

And that was that. We went on with our lives but we never forgot about Shane or Mitchie. Every year we visited their graves which lay side by side. Their headstones read "Here lay Mitchie and Shane, the perfect couple." We continued to visit their graves and lay flowers on them until it was our time to join them.

* * *

**While I was writing them I kept saying to myself, "I'm so evil. Why did they have to die? I'm so evil. I'm so evil." I added to the beginning and end but that's it. Please review. This continues to remain a oneshot and if I ever add any chapters, they're author's notes.**

**Off topic, can anyone tell me if when you order used items off of does the person u r buying it from get your credit card # and/or address?**


	2. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


End file.
